


You Know You Want It

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Cheating, Infedlity, Surprise Kissing, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: jfrosty1983  asked:22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” JJ and Yuri
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, background Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Drabble Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Know You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this because I think it works better as a separate story.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Yuri said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And it’s pissing me off, so just fucking stop.” He had noticed it before, but it had gotten worse over the past year or so. Yuri had just turned eighteen, and he was sick of dealing with it. He was going to fucking tell JJ off.

JJ froze for a second, his expression unreadable before a smirk crossed his face. “Oh, really? And what way is that, Princess?”

Yuri bristled a bit with the nickname - JJ always had one for him, it seemed. “Don’t fucking call me that,” he said through gritted teeth. “Just… you’re always staring at me, and… checking me out… and looking like you want to eat me. You think I haven’t noticed, but I do, and I hate it.”

“You say that, but kitten, I don’t think you really do,” he said. “Because I see how you look at me when Beka turns away. When you and I are arguing, you get this fiery look in your eyes, and I don’t think it comes from hate. I see how you react to me and honestly, I think you enjoy it.”

“I don’t fucking enjoy it, Asshole,” Yuri said, walking forward towards it. “You have no idea how I feel, so back the fuck off.” He pushed at him, but the Canadian just grabbed his hands with a smile. “Let go. Don’t touch me.” Yuri tried to tug his hands back, and then JJ let go.

“Sure thing,” he said, that smirk on his face. “If you think I’m wrong, then prove it.”

“Prove it? What are you talking about?” Yuri just wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

“Just walk away, just turn around and walk away,” he said. “Do it without giving me a single glance. I bet you won’t get more than a few feet before you either turn back or want to glance back at me.” Judging by the smirk that was still on JJ’s face, he thought he was right.

Yuri was determined to prove him wrong. “Fine.” With that, he turned and walked away. After a couple of feet, he got the urge to glance back - not because he wanted to look at JJ, but because he wanted to see the look on his face now that he realized he was right. Maybe he could just…

As soon as Yuri’s head moved to look back, even a little, a chuckle came from behind him. “I told you,” he said. “You can’t help yourself. Don’t act like you’re better than me, Yuri, because you’re not. We’re the same, you and I.”

A growl escaped Yuri’s lips, and he turned back, walking straight towards JJ now. They were of a height now, and he pushed at him, shoving him back against the wall. The Canadian just looked amused. “You get that fucking smirk off your face,” he said. “You don’t know anything. I wasn’t looking at you because I wanted to, Asshole.”

“Oh, really? You think I don’t?” Before Yuri knew what was happening, JJ had turned the tables on him, and he felt his back being shoved against the wall. A thrill of pleasure ran through him, and he felt the urge to push back at him, to see what JJ would do.That infuriating smirk was still on his face, he just fucking wanted to…

Yuri’s thoughts were silenced a moment later as JJ’s lips pressed themselves against his. He froze as the Canadian pulled back. “And I suppose you didn’t enjoy that, either,” he said.

Yuri shoved his hands against JJ again, infuriated that he would do that. He was going to punch his lights out for that - or better yet, tell Beka and have him punch his lights out. JJ was still smirking, and a moment later, Yuri grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him, intending on showing him what would happen if he ever did that again. However, a moment later, he froze as the image of JJ’s lips came to his mind again.

No, he had not fucking enjoyed that. He didn’t want to be thinking about it. The smirk on JJ’s face had vanished, though. Yuri glanced at his lips. Fuck, what was wrong with him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was pressing his lips against JJ’s despite the warning bells going off in his head.

JJ seemed shocked by his reaction, freezing for a second before Yuri felt him wrap his arms around his waist. The Canadian began kissing him back in earnest. He had no idea what he was doing; he had never kissed anyone but Beka before, but he wrapped his arms around JJ’s neck, moaning into the kiss.

As JJ’s tongue slipped into his mouth, his hand went down to his ass, causing Yuri to press himself against him. Yuri then broke the kiss and shoved JJ away. “No, fuck, what the fuck, no,” he said. “I’m dating Beka. You’re fucking married. What the fuck.”

JJ looked equally shocked, all the smugness gone. “I was just… I’m sorry, Yuri,” he said, and he truly looked it. “I was just trying to shock you. I thought you would just punch me and leave. I didn’t think you’d kiss me back, and I….” He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and Yuri knew what he was thinking - he had enjoyed it; they had both enjoyed it. “We can just… forget this.”

Yuri wasn’t sure what to think, but JJ apologizing was not what he had in mind. “Yeah, sure, it never happened,” he said, before stepping around him and walking away. Yet, he glanced back, seeing JJ looking at him. Their eyes met, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Forgetting this may be a bit harder than he had anticipated because he wanted to go back there and kiss him again right now.

A voice in his head told him that he knew JJ’s room number… that Beka was DJing tonight, and Yuri could just.. But no. He wouldn’t do that to Beka. He loved him, and with that though, he turned and walked away.


End file.
